Mass Effect: Joker's Laugh
by Tooneyman
Summary: This is a short story between an interaction with Commander Jane Shepard of Mass Effect and her Pilot Jeff "Joker" Monreau.


Mass Effect : Joker's Laugh

By: Tonyo Alley

Fan fiction for Mass Effect

Subgroup short story for the Jokermancers

It was very early after the destruction of the Collectors. Joker handed a data pad to Shepard who looked it over as she headed over towards a window in the cargo bay of the Normandy. She took a long look out towards the stars as she felt a giant anticipation from the back of her throat. Jeff "Joker" Moreau was still working on uploading more data with the help of the Normandy's AI system "EDI."

He decides to look over towards the commander who is starring out the window. As he see a very concerned look on her face. Joker decides to walk over towards her area with a very slow and hunched motion. It takes him a minute to get there, but he is finally able to make it. Shepard turns around and acknowledges him as he comes up to her left side.

Joker slowly stands up straight as he tries to address her. The rest of the crew make there way up towards their right full positions on the ship. Joker then looks out towards the stars. "So commander how many of those giant squids you think we are going to be going up against. It must be the biggest fleet in the galaxy. Plus ever one of them has basically enough fire power to blow pretty much anyone in the Council 's and Alliance's fleets a new asshole," Joker smirks. "Because even with this new data we have we're still playing a numbers game." Shepard gives a off a big deep breathe. "Yeah, I know we don't know how many Reapers we will be dealing with," She says. Joker cuts her off before she gets another word in. "That is true, but lucky for you I'm good with numbers." Shepard looks over at Joker with a big grin. She then smiles for a moment as Joker keeps looking out the window.

"You never stop amazing me, Joker." You always seem to brighten up the situation even if it seems impossible." Joker takes his eyes away from the window and then slightly turns his head towards Shepard. "Hey, ya know that's what I'm here for. To fly the ship into the impossible and hopefully not get it blown up again," he says. Plus to be your eye candy with my incredible mad flying skills. He then tries to show off as he sticks his arms out in mid air and shows some typing motions. The he winks at her as half a smile cracks his mouth. Shepard just looks at him and shakes her head. "Well, your right on one thing, Joker." We are in for a force unlike anything this galaxy has ever seen. I mean we could barely take on the one Reaper the first time. Shepard looks down towards the ground as she holds the data pad in her hand and tightly clutches it. "I mean we just survived one hell of a suicide mission," she says. She then looks up at him. "We went through all the fighting and bloodshed to get this small amount of data. Just so we could fight the Reapers," she tells him. Joker puts his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, but you survived it. Just like you survived Saren's attack on the citadel," Joker explains. "I also died once to Jeff!" she states. Her face begins to change from excited to worry some as she slowly moves away from the windows position.

Just as Shepard is about to keep speaking Joker interrupts her, "And you were brought back!" I mean how many people can say "Hey look at me. I died and came back to life and I'm not trying to eat your brains." as he point his finger towards her head. Shepard looks at Joker with an annoyed stare. "I was wondering when you were going to crack a zombie joke." How come you haven't cracked one earlier?" She asks. He then scratches the back of his head. "Well during our mission for humanity I figured you had enough problems as it was. Now just felt like the best time and you don't look so down," he says. He then tries to shrug the best he can, but with a bit of a limp. Shepard shakes her head in from left to right slowly. "Yeah, but unfortunately, if I die again. I don't think I'll becoming back. Shepard then turns away as Joker is about to says something else. She goes over towards a crate and then looks slightly behind right shoulder. "You know Joker it was you who got me killed the first time," She states. Joker's eyes then tense up as he turns around and looks at Shepard. Joker takes a deep breathe as he tries to say something but with Shepard's words his heart almost skips a beat. What she just stated was true. It was his fault to begin with. Why she died the first time. Shepard still stares at him with her intense look. Joker tries very calmly to say something as blood rushes to his face. Shepard I... She then cuts him off before he can say anything. She turns her body fully back towards his direction and looks him straight in the eyes with a very serious look. "I know how you must have felt in the past and throughout this last mission, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing here right now. You saved my life on this last mission. Your skills got us back through the Omega four relay. I'm standing here because of you and I want you to know you are the best damn pilot a Commander could ask for. Thank you, Joker. Thank you for all you have done," She explains. Joker pulls back for a moment confused by Shepard's words and statement. Shepard then walks up to Joker and puts her arms around him and gives him a giant hug. She doesn't squeeze him to hard, but enough for him to feel her body on his. Joker feels Shepard embrace on the front of his body as he feels her heart beat through his chest. His heart start to beat even faster. He is not used to giving hugs. The best he can do is put his head on her shoulder and slowly rap his arms around her body. He embraces her as tears comes down his eyes. "I'm sorry Commander. I'm so sorry. She then slowly backs off of him. She looks him in the eyes and sees tears coming down. She keeps her hands on his shoulders as she tries to straighten him out.

"Joker you have more than made up for what happened. You have no reason to be sorry. You did your duty and you did what you thought was right. You have had a part in saving humanity from the Collectors, Saren, and Sovereign. You are just as much a hero as I am. I salute you, Joker." Shepard then backs off of him and does a quick salute. Joker then tries to acknowledges her with a salute himself as he wipes the tears from his eyes. He then gives a quick nod of his head. Shepard then smiles at him and starts to turn towards the exit of the cargo bay. I'm going to go talk with the rest of the crew to see what's up to speed and see what we can get with this data. I'll see you in O'nine hundred," Shepard tells him.

Joker takes his time as he slowly gets himself together. Joker then smirks, "And here I thought we were getting closer, Commander." Shepard then stops and turns towards Joker for a moment. "Who knows Joker maybe you and I will have a private conversation in my quarters some time. "You never know what the future holds right!" She says with a smile. Joker then looks up at her with a half smile of his own. "Your right Commander! You never know what the future holds. I'll see you at O'nine hundred." he says. Shepard winks at him and then turns around and walks out of the cargo bay and up towards the elevator. Joker then heads over towards the crate where he picks up another data pad. He stops and then starts to think about himself and the commander and the conversation they had. He thinks about how he killed her and how she has accepted it. He then thinks about the final part of the conversation he had with her as he starts to giggle. "Have a private conversation in her quarters, huh?" Joker laughs. Under his breathe he smiles and says "We just might." He then takes the data pad and heads towards the elevator himself with a big smile on his face.


End file.
